2007-02-14
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Dave O'Neil, Dann Hume, Nancye Hayes, Jonathan Biggins, Guests: Dave O'Neil, Dann Hume, Nancye Hayes, Jonathan Biggins Official description Episode Two (14/02/2007) Our guests this week are Dann Hume, Dave O'Neil, Nancye Hayes and Jonathan Biggins. Myf's Team MYF: Dann Hume reveals that he and his brothers from Evermore were home schooled, and not only now do they live together, and are in a band together, they've never, ever travelled apart. Flying to Melbourne to film Spicks and Specks is the first time Dann has taken a trip without his brothers, and Dave O'Neil of course, gives him heaps. Dann Hume from New Zealand band 'Evermore' has come a long way with his two brothers from their humble rain-drenched beginnings in rural NZ; they now have over 300 live shows, an MTV Award, a NZ Music Award, the APRA Silver Scroll, five ARIA nominations, and a platinum record plaque hanging on the wall of their home studio. Dann loves playing the drums "It's a young boy's dream to just bash away on something as hard as you can!" Dann wrote "Running", "Light Surrounding You" and the first single from Dreams, "It's Too Late". Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most versatile and popular comics and a member of the "Spicks and Specks" family. He is best known for his NOVA 100 radio work on the 'Hughesy, Kate & Dave' breakfast show, and has now joined the Vega 91.5fm breakfast team alongside comedians Shaun Micallef and Denise Scott. Dave starred on the feature film 'The Nugget' and co-wrote, co-produced and starred as Mal the Butcher in 'Takeaway' (along with Mark O'Toole, Spicks and Specks write extraordinaire. Dave has also appeared on 'The 2005 World Comedy Tour', the 'Comedy Festival Gala', ABC TV's 'The Fat', the 'Good News Week Debates', the infamous 'Mick Molloy Show" "O'Loughlin' and 'The Panel' and has also written for 'Full Frontal', 'Jimeoin' and 'Micallef'. Alan's Team ALAN: If there is ever a film of my life I would like Jonathan and Nancye to play me. Nancye Hayes will forever be synonymous with Australian musical theatre. Accomplished actress, choreographer, director and lifetime achiever she has toured Australia many times as the star of Chicago, Guys and Dolls, Annie, Pippin, Nine, Stepping Out, 42nd Street and Legends. Nancye has also appeared in numerous straight plays and won plaudits for her television performances in such shows as The Sullivans, The Dismissal, The Last Bastion, Carsons Law and G.P. A gifted choreographer and director, her credits include The Venetian Twins, For Gentlemen Only, Bye Bye Birdie, Dames At Sea, My Fair Lady and Falsettos. Actor, singer and comedian all rolled into one talented performer, Jonathan Biggins began his stage career at the Hunter Valley Theatre Company in Newcastle, appearing in everything from 'West Side Story', to 'Hamlet On Ice'. Jonathan's television credits include 'Thank God He Met Lizzie', 'World Series Debating', and 'Good News Week'. He has also worked for ABC Radio, hosting the afternoon show and late evening show on 2BL and made history doing the first broadcast out of ABC Radio's new Ultimo studios - interviewing Tony Squires. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes